100 Bellarke One-Shots
by Ella Granger
Summary: This is where I will collect my Bellarke one-shots. My goal is to reach 100 of them.
1. Breathtaking

**This is just going to be a collection of all my Bellarke one-shots. The goal is 100 of them. If any strike your fancy I might continue them as multishots elsewhere.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the characters or plot or Bellamy and Clarke would be married with four kids by now.**

This really shouldn't faze him. He shot the chancellor in order to get on the dropship. He is a murderer. Atom was suffering. It shouldn't have taken much for him to simply take the knife in his hand and end it. And yet…he couldn't. Try as he might, he couldn't make his hand raise that knife to kill Atom. He may have strung him up for touching his sister, but he really did like the guy. He did what he was supposed to and didn't give any lip. Atom didn't deserve to die. Maybe he had a chance of getting better. Maybe if he killed him now he'd find out later that they could have saved him. He couldn't just throw away a valuable member of the 100 just because things looked desperate. That wouldn't be logical. That's why he couldn't kill him. It didn't make sense to kill him because there was a chance he might live.

That's when the Princess walked up. He explained what the scream was and Clarke knew he was holding the knife to mercy kill Atom. She looked him over and gave him a shake of the head. There wasn't anything she could do. There would be no saving Atom. So why was he still holding the knife and prolonging Atom's miserable life? He had no good reason to not just plunge the knife into his neck and make this end right then. His hand still didn't move.

"Okay. I'm gonna help you. Alright?" Clarke said gently to Atom. She brushed some hair from his face and hummed as she took the knife from his hand. Clarke was going to kill Atom for her. She was going to become a murderer so he wouldn't have to do it again. Why? They hated each other, right?

That's when he realized that she must have seen it in his eyes. He was usually so good at hiding things, even from himself. But Atom had him so riled up that everything must have been plain as day on his face. Clarke saw how vulnerable and terrified he was. He was wrong about her; she was capable of making the hard decisions. She had chosen to kill in mercy so a murderer wouldn't have to do it again.

She was so kind as she did it. She calmed Atom's nerves with her words and touch before calming them both with song. He couldn't help it; he stared at her. In that moment she wasn't just some pampered princess, she was a brave, strong leader that knew she had to do the right thing at all costs. And it was breathtaking.

 **A/N: You know the drill: Read and Review please!**


	2. What Needed to Be Done

**I had two of these already made up, so here's number two. I know that they are short, I'll try ad make the next ones longer. If you have requests feel free to comment or private message me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or major plot in this fanfiction.**

Seeing Clarke holding a gun was simultaneously terrifying and strangely hot. She looked like a frail little princess that should be protected by him and not ever need to touch a gun. Now he knew that wasn't true, but that didn't stop the desire to protect her from popping up. But he wouldn't be protecting her because he was leaving. He is a survivor, and surviving meant getting out of Dodge before the Ark came down and they killed him for killing the chancellor. Some would call him a coward for leaving, but he knew it was his only shot.

"So I just…hold it on my shoulder?" Clarke asked him curiously. She was trying to look like she wasn't a complete novice and not doing too bad actually. He moved in to adjust the gun higher on her arm, and for some reason his other hand found its way to her other shoulder. He glanced down at her face for a moment and lost his train of thought. They were standing closer than they usually did and with his hand on her shoulder he could feel that despite her small frame she wasn't that weak.

"Yeah. " What was he saying? "Uh.." Real coherent there Blake. Pull it together, it's just the Princess. "That's good. Uh, watch and learn."

He moved to look impressive and let off a shot to show her how it's done, but his bullets were dust so she was up. She took position carefully and took her first shot. She hit a lot closer to the target than he expected. Princess had aim. After the shot she froze.

"That. Was. Amazing." He couldn't help but smirk. First shot she ever took and she was already hopped up on adrenaline. If they had the bullets she'd turn into a shooting fiend in no time. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she turned to him and asked. "Am I horrible for feeling that?" Of course the princess would take the first thing to really get her excited on earth and twist it to being something that somehow made her a horrible person. He did smile that time and shook his head at how silly she was being.

"Try again."

"No. We shouldn't waste the ammunition." Practical Clarke all the time. How practical is it to waste bullets during a fight because she can't hit anything.

"You need to practice."

"No we need to talk about how we're going to keep guns around camp." He barely kept from rolling his eyes. For one thing, _they_ didn't need to talk about it because he wasn't going back, and she should enjoy learning things being such a smarty pants. "Where are we going to keep them? Who has access?" he ignored her and squared up for a shot of his own. Right on the x.

"You left Miller in charge of the Grounder. You must trust him." She said it like a question. She wanted to know that nothing would happen to the Grounder while they were gone. Like he'd escape for example. He didn't think it through much before he replied.

"You should keep him close. The others listen to him."

"I should keep him close?" Oh gosh, he'd blown it. Here it comes. "Bellamy, what's going on? You've been acting weird all day." He didn't have a good answer for that and accidentally glanced over at his pack. Clarke noticed. "All the rations you took… You're gonna run!" She turned an irritated glare at him. "That's why you agreed to come with me. You were gonna load up on supplies and just disappear."

" I don't have a choice. The Ark will be here soon. " Clarke didn't like that answer.

"So you're just going to leave Octavia?"

"Octavia hates me, she'll be fine." Even if he deserved it, it still hurt to know that the person he cared most about in the world hated him.

"You don't know…" She really was gonna try and go there.

"I shot the Chancellor! They're gonna kill me Clarke. Best case scenario they lock me up with the Grounder for the rest of my life and there's no way in heck I'm giving Jaha the satisfaction. " All the yelling and the emotions flooding through him were giving him a headache and he was feeling claustrophobic all of a sudden. "Keep practicing. I need some air." With that he left. Clarke can think of him what she likes. He was doing what needed to be done.

 **A/N: Read and Review Please!**


End file.
